


Talking in Circles

by King of Novices (mykonos)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Humor, Language, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykonos/pseuds/King%20of%20Novices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair calls Malik for a simple round of phone sex.</p><p>"None of that. You won’t be touching yourself."</p><p>Altair is not a teeth breather. Yet the husk of heavy breathing through a parched throat sounds raspy on Malik’s side of the line and prompts him into poking a tease at Altair’s immediate reaction.</p><p>"Altair, are you breathing or should I expect Darth Vader to show up?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking in Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpalLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalLight/gifts).



> Since my birthday is today I've been writing gift fics and this is the third one...

"Hello?"

  
"I’m going to kill everything you hold dear."

  
Malik in response delivers a silence absolutely deadpan and considers the benefits of ending the call.

  
"I guess you’ll have to kill yourself then," he tells Altair.

  
There is some moments of prolonged quiet during which Malik imagines the cogs shifting inside Altair’s head while the man is trying to put Malik's words to a meaning.

  
"Repeat?" Altair says at last.

  
Malik would like to blame it on Altair simply being dense, but that’s not it. Altair is a man deeply scarred by past events in his life and he is difficult to pry open, difficult to unravel, and difficult to open up through spoken word. But he is most difficult to accept affection.

  
"You are about the only thing I hold dear, Altair. Consequently, you’ll have to kill yourself." He explains boldly because he is a man unafraid to voice affection when it's genuine and because nothing compares to the reaction he’ll get. Altair gets flustered easily when offered affection.

  
Altair clears his throat into the phone, letting Malik hear every nuance of his being uncomfortable, and Malik is satisfied enough with the results of his impromptu confession.

  
"That was intended as a funny joke," he explains at last.

  
"I didn't actually laugh, but I almost found you funny enough to pretend I did."

On the other line, Altair sighs.

"Must you pelt me with your infamous sass even today."

"What, having a bad day?"

"No. But I miss you."

Now that’s something else. The man must really be feeling a sting of loneliness if it mollified him enough to confess it. Usually it’s Malik doing all sorts of semantic acrobatics to hazard guesses and underlying motives of Altair’s calls and this is a pleasant refreshment. Their affection for each other is mutual, Malik has no doubts about that. But sometimes he wishes Altair would be more direct in his speech because Malik is no sentimental fool but even he craves a word of love once in a while, and he can rarely rely on Altair’s readiness to part from a few soft words to let him know this.

Altair relies on his body to speak, playing with words is not his forte.

Malik knows this because in the couple of years they’ve been in a long-distance relationship they have visited each other a few times, when their schedules allowed it, and Altair is mental in bed. Mental, as in he has Malik singing an opera of moans with a single round of sex. Sobbing by the time they cross into the realm of the third round, and boneless in the aftermath of anything following thereafter. Altair is reserved by nature, but when he takes it he does so with a gusto, and when he tops he fucks like a beast.

He prefers actions over words and Malik has learned to deal with it. This is how his patience pays off ocassionally, by spontaneous proclamations of longing. Longing is Malik’s old acquaintance.

"I miss you too, habibi," answers Malik, striking yet another number from the mental list because the pet name holds value and he makes sure to use it a certain number of times within a month, to treasure the word by seldom use on special occasions.

On the other side of the line, Malik imagines Altair’s expression without knowing what it looks like, gives his imagination free reign because Altair won’t provide him with material and he is stingy and mostly inept in expressing affection.

"Where are you?" Altair asks. His background is immersed in silence in Malik guesses that he’s at home.

"Between classes." Malik says glancing up at the clock on the wall of the staffroom. His next class is way off, forty minutes, thirty is he wants to arrive at the cabinet before the students "And you?"

"I washed my car today."

Well, that’s an abrupt change of topics.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. I was soaked through. Wet and soapy."

Malik’s eyebrow climbs towards his hairline.

This one is difficult to figure out, and talking with Altair is always an intricate decoding of messages and solving of puzzles. Yet Malik isn’t sure if this is Altair’s crude attempt at talking dirty or, well, he has no second guesses. It must be talking dirty then. Except he’s talking dirt not dirty, but Malik won’t tell him he sucks at phone sex, because this is his first attempt and he wants to keep his ego intact.

He clears his throat.

"Altair. Don’t speak." _Don’t embarrass yourself further._ Altair reads between the lines.

"You’re curbing my freedom of speech."

"You’re curbing my freedom of safety and peace."

Malik counts a handful of seconds before Altair gives in.

"Was I that bad?"

"Worse, Altair."

From the other line comes a deep nasal sigh.

"I just wanted to tell you how hot I was for you this morning…" Altair admits earnestly, and this, for a change, _does things_ to Malik. What Altair fails to realize is that his spontaneity and frankness with no embellishment arouse Malik more than the hardest porno.

"Tell me about it."

"Dunno. There’s nothing to tell…" he falters for a brief moment.

"Tell me, Altair." Malik begs, because it’s not about just sex anymore, though he did spend some extra minutes in bed this morning rubbing one out with thoughts on Altair, but it’s beyond that—Malik wants a confirmation that he is sought after, even with all the miles stretching between them, that he has effects on Altair’s mind and body from afar.

"Well, I… just now, I… mayhavejackedoffthinkingofyou."

Malik grins but a wiry twine of lust slithers down his gut and settles deep inside his crotch.

"You had my interest, but now you have my attention."

  
"I don’t know what else to say…"

  
"Altair, I see the hook but not the bait."

  
"And yet you responded."

  
"So it is a bait. I only missed it."

  
Altair doesn’t speak at first but Malik hears a deep breathy chuckle, and he feels the surge of lust tenfold. He lifts his gaze from the mediocre essay of a freshman to let it rove across the staffroom and confirm that none of his colleagues are between classes.

  
"I used my vibrator yesterday night…" Altair whispers. Because Altair is alone in his home, Malik knows that he whispers because he’s ill at ease admitting it out loud.

  
"Yeah?" Malik’s question is more breath than syllables as he releases the pen and allows his hand a detour down to his lap.

  
"Mhm. Thought of you…"

  
"Don’t lie," Malik wets his lips and begins to palm through the bunched material of his pants, finding his cock stirring to hardness.

  
"How you moaned the last time I let you ride my dick."

  
Malik rips into the soft of his bottom lip to staunch off a grin and revels in the itch for sex that raids his body pillaging all remnants of good judgment. It’s been so long since he shed his inhibitions while riding Altair. So long since he last fucked Altair into oblivion. Long since he had even a hint of something sexual other than jacking off. And first time talking dirty with Altair over a phone, or ever.

  
"Are you sure you know how to have phone sex, Altair?" Malik whispers, searching the area for a potential egress since this is getting increasingly risky. He could always slip away into the bathroom.

  
"There’s rules to having phone sex?"

  
"Well… no."

  
"Well then."

  
Malik sighs and rises from his comfy chair, somewhat unconvinced with Altair’s phone sex skills.

  
"Alright, testing. Give me your best and worst sample." Malik suggests to keep him busy while he locks himself inside the staff bathroom and leans into the sink, working himself up to full erection.

  
"I’d bury my dick so far in your ass whoever could pull it out would be crowned King Arthur."

  
Malik ceases all movement before he bursts into a blaring laughter. In these kinds of situations it's often hard to sense if he’s bad at describing a sex scene or if he’s good at describing a bad sex scene.

  
"That’s a true gem. What’s your best?" Malik speaks through laughing.

  
"That was my best."

  
Malik launches into another bout of laughter before the first one manages to die out.

  
"Please… I want to hear your worst."

  
"I would bang you like a spastic with a snare drum."

  
Malik breaks into tears. He sinks into a crouch under the shake of laughter leaving the phone on the sink and Altair probably hangs up because a couple of seconds later while Malik is clutching onto his aching belly his ring tone goes off again and it’s Altair calling.

  
"I’m sorry… I’m sorry…" Malik laughs as he speaks into the speaker, calming his breaths with great endeavors. Altair sounds less amused, even though making Malik laugh was a deliberate move.

  
"Look, man, I’ve got my fucking dick out right now waiting for you to talk dirty things to me so I can bust one out, so hurry up." Altair insists, half between plea and impatience.

  
"Okay. Okay." Malik clears his throat. The trickier part of this event is entrusted into his hands since Altair can’t talk dirty for his life.  
Malik leans into the sink again and slinks into a smile, "Are you in top or bottom mood today?"

  
"Bottom."

"Mm. That’s hot."

"Had I said top you’d have said the same."

"Probably." Malik licks his lips and his hand is upon his dick again. He pulls the zipper down and leaves it at that, applies some pressure while he thinks on how best to entice Altair into a quick orgasm because he hasn’t got much time. When bottom, Altair likes to be commanded. Malik appreciates this, now above all since Altair won’t ask for orders but expect them already. Malik has had his load of partners putting in too much thought about their dirty talk, and it had been obnoxious. The prime example being a bottom’s question during sex if Malik wanted him to scream. What kind of stupid question is that, asking if you’re okay with someone faking an orgasm?

Altair is easy to deal with in comparison.

"Where is your dildo?"

"In my drawer?"

"Get it out, you’re gonna use it. On wall."

Altair grunts and Malik hears some shifting, but Altair sounds displeased as he says, "I can’t attach it to the wall…"

"So go to the bathroom, novice."

Altair keeps the line open and Malik presses the phone closer to his ear, straining to listen to all sounds, the shirr of clothes and the suction cup as Altair attaches is to the tiles, and the slick of a creamy lube.

"Altair? Are you touching yourself?"

Malik hears a swallow before he hears a voice.

"Yeah…"

"None of that. You won’t be touching yourself."

Altair is not a teeth breather. Yet the husk of heavy breathing through a parched throat sounds raspy on Malik’s side of the line and prompts him into poking a tease at Altair’s immediate reaction.

"Altair, are you breathing or should I expect Darth Vader to show up?"

The breathing ceases and Altair is quiet.

 "Mount the dildo, Altair."

The breathing is there again before it starts to be peppered with hitches, and Malik grasps his cock to give it a few sure strokes as he imagines Altair on all fours while sinking down the length of the dildo.

"Is that how you'd like me, Altair? Behind you while you fuck yourself on my cock doggy style, hm?" He says, because simple and filthy works always best.

Altair holds the phone to his face and holds himself on the tiles with the other hand, letting Malik enjoy every little shift in the pitch of his voice.

"Altair, are you fucking yourself good?" Malik husks, keeping some semblance in his voice to not let him know how affected he is by the very thought of it. 

"No." Altair whispers.

"What are you doing, novice?"

"Thinking about you touching me..."

Malik grins. He strokes his erection faster with no finesse, knows he'll have to deliver Altair into the clutches of a climax sooner rather than later.

"Oh, but I'm not touching you, Altair. My hands are keeping your wrists in a clasp to pull you back, so you wouldn't touch yourself, but I'm not touching you. I'm pulling you tight against my cock, can you feel it?"

Altair answer comes in the form of a drawn-out moan and the fastened pace of his breath, and the slick smack as his ass comes in contact with the tiles where the base of the dildo is attached.

"Yes, habibi, fuck yourself on me, no hands..."

Altair is reduced to nothing but breathy little _ah_ s while he rides the toy and Malik is almost too entranced by this to provide him more verbal stimulation in return.

"Altair, I’m so hard right now, you should see it..."

Altair groans and his body is on automatic and his head is mindless except for the need to hear more of Malik's voice. Malik is willing to provide.

"Will you come, Altair, riding my cock like that?"

 _"Yeah..."_  he grits out, a moan squeezed between two sharp breaths while his eager body takes the toy like it's Malik's thick dick.

"You'll get it so hard when I fly over, I won't let you come for _hours,_ you will _beg_ me for it..."

_"Malik..."_

His voice is wrought with desperation and laced with lust and billowy with breaths, and it's driving Malik insane. There is a twinge of orgasm pulling at the hot coil in his crotch and his wrist has grown tired but he strokes himself like a horny teenager to Altair's heavy breathing and wet-and-slick lilt of Altair riding the suspended toy and imagines Altair's warm, tight body instead of his hand which is meager substitute.

"Are you riding my dick good and hard, Altair?"

"Yeah..."

"That's nothing, is that the best you can do, novice?"

"No..." Altair croaks out and Malik is pumping his dick in sync with Altair's speedy thrusts backwards.

"You call that riding a dick? Mount it, Altair, take me whole... Can you feel me, I'm balls-deep inside you?"

"Yeah... _Yeah..."_

Altair's next plea almost propels him over the precipice of his endurance.

"Malik, please, let me come... please..."

Malik groans as he imagines Altair wriggling and bouncing and grinding against the toy in desperate need for his cock, and he lessens the pressure on his shaft only enough to sync his orgasm to Altair's.

"Yes, habibi, stuff yourself with my dick and come for me... Come for me and I'll fill you up..." Malik breathes into the speaker, tighter, quiet, to keep his crossing of taboos and mores from foreign ears. 

Altair's climax is near instant, commanded by Malik's words, and the sound of it, the reckless moan and convulsions of Altair's fucked body, imposes itself on Malik's mind first and then on his body as he spends himself into the cup of his palm keeping his noise at bay and listening instead to Altair's little sounds as he works himself off the toy.

"Did you cheat, Altair...?" He asks while collecting the last drops of milky seed and washing it off his soiled hand in the sink, a pleasant pulsing warmth coursing his veins.

"I didn't touch myself."

Malik smiles with an odd fondness, but Altair beats him to it.

"Can we do it again like this when I call next?"

And really, there's no reason not to repeat the experience because it helps them overcome sexual deprivation and physical longing, and it's foolish that Malik hasn't initiated it much earlier.

Malik smiles into the phone while the afterglow subsides from his body and leaves behind only longing for his far-removed lover.

"Of course, Altair..."He begins to say but the line goes dead.

Malik scowls at the display wondering what happened. His hand is barely upon the door knob when his phone goes off into a ring and he picks up.

"Hello?"

"I'm going to kill everything you hold dear."

Malik laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No, Altair, you can't have phone sex again right away... Malik's a busy man...


End file.
